Kim adventure
by creativeartist
Summary: Kim must stop Drakken's latest plot, he wants to resurrect a water monster known as Chaos, will he succecced?
1. Default Chapter

Kim Adventure  
  
A Kim Possible/ Sonic adventure crossover.  
  
Part 1: "Drakken's Discovery"  
  
Drakken was in his lair on top of a deserted island searching on his computer for a way to get rid of Kim Possible. Shego was sitting down at a nearby table sipping on a tropical drink that they had in the fridge.  
  
Shego (walking to where Drakken was.): So what exactly are you looking for?  
  
Drakken (not taking his eyes off the screen.): Any thing to get rid of that pest Kim possible once and for all.  
  
Shego (going back to sit down.): Yeah, good luck with that doc.  
  
Drakken went to a search engine to search for anything to destroy Kim possible. He went to www.Googleseach.com he out in: How to defeat a teen aged hero named Kim possible. He got 3,000,000 matches. Drakken Went to work on finding anything worth while.  
  
Shego (looking at the computer with all those search results.): Whoa, Dr. D. it'll take for ever to look at all of these.  
  
Drakken (Growling.): I know, Shego, I know. Curse this internet with it's billions of billions of bits of information!!  
  
Shego (crossing her arms.): You know, Doc, I see that you'll be up all night trying to find something worth while.  
  
Drakken (still looking at the screen.): Yeah, I'll be up all night.  
  
Shego (leaving to go to bed.): Well, good night, Dr. D.  
  
Drakken (turning to look at Shego with his usual scowl.): Where do you think you're going?  
  
Shego (turning around to face Drakken.): I'm going to sleep. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Drakken (looking back at his screen.): I need you here so I can go on discussing my plan to destroy Kim possible.  
  
Shego (Giving Drakken the finger.): Later, Doc.  
  
Drakken: If you don't stay, I'll cut your pay check in half.  
  
Shego stopped, sighed and turned around. She headed back to where Drakken was.  
  
Shego (crossing arms, fiery eyes.): Ok, but if you don't find a good plan to get rid of Kim Possible, I'll make you wish that death would come.  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego with a very nervous look.): Ok-if you say so.  
  
Drakken went through about 2.000 possible (pun intended.) ways to destroy Kim possible. He looked at the old conspiracy plot, but that wasn't good enough. He looked at the tank filled with Shark trick, but that was also very old. He needed something that was bigger, better. He wanted something that would be original and very deadly.  
  
Shego (still arms crossed, sitting at a table.): Well, Doc, it's been 3 hours since you started but still didn't find anything to destroy her.  
  
Drakken (looking away from the screen.): Shego, it's very delicate that I find a good plan, one to put all others to shame. Besides, I'm finding a lot of really nice porn sites along the way.  
  
Shego (a bit disgusted by that.): Doc, you are a sick-  
  
Suddenly, the computer beeped. Drakken looked at the screen and so did Shego. They noticed a mural on the screen. It showed a water dragon flooding the world, soldiers running away from the beast. He read the writing and got a very good idea.  
  
Drakken (pointing to the screen.): Look at this, Shego.  
  
Shego (getting up and going to the screen.): "In ancient times, a beast ravaged the land. Using the power of the seven mystical emeralds, he became a destructive force of nature. Seven little creatures known as the chao were able to suck the power from their master, for he was their god. After they did that, they themselves became new emeralds. The people of the past sealed Chaos in a gigantic emerald and put it in a temple where no one would find it. The location of the temple lost to history. But the people of the past make stome tablets depicting the events as a warning to anyone who would want to release the beast. They hide the seven emeralds all over the world, hoping that the beast would remain locked away...for ever." You don't really believe this, do you?  
  
Drakken (evil smile creeping on his face.): Of course I believe it. It as to be real. Look, it even tells the location of the stone tablets. If we find those, we'll be able to find the temple where the master emerald is.  
  
Shego (going back to sit down.): I sure hope this is real, other wise we'll be going on a wild goose chase.  
  
Drakken (hands together, evil smile, chuckling.): It is real. Shego, pack your things, we're off to...south America!!!  
  
A/n: Well, hope you guys like the first chapter of the Sonic Adventure/Kim possible cross over. Know that some characters from Sonic Adventure might be appearing. You never know. 


	2. Temple adventures

Kim Adventure  
  
Part 2: "Temple Adventure."  
  
Two archeologists were studying a temple ruin in the tropical rain forest. The temple was believed to be called THE TEMPLE OF THE SACRED. They went up the steps of it, lighting torches so as they could be able to see inside it. They walked inside, unaware that two emerald eyes were watching them. Shego was hiding behind the bushes. Shego turns around to face Drakken  
  
Shego (on her knees.): So, what are we going to do again?  
  
Drakken (also on his knees.): We are going to follow them inside, I know the tablets are in there some where and I will not rest till I have them.  
  
Shego (one brow raised.): by "we" you mean me, don't you.  
  
Drakken (angry face, growls a little.): No! I'm coming in also.  
  
Shego (pretending to be shocked.): Well, that's a first.  
  
Drakken (getting up, going through the bushes.): Come on, Shego.  
  
Drakken and Shego go inside the temple. Instead of torches, they have flash lights. As they travel through the temple, they noticed drawing of creatures long since dead do to the passage of time. It showed pictures of hedgehogs, foxes with two tails, big cats, chameleons, bees, crocodiles, and a picture of an echidna standing on top of the gigantic stone while all the others were by an individual stone.  
  
Drakken (looking at the markings.): Hmm, these look promising.  
  
Shego (looking at the drawing and trying to understand them.): You can understand these?  
  
Drakken (pointing at the drawings.): Sure, look, it says here that after the collapse of Chaos, the 7 emeralds were given to 7 different guardians. The power of the stones transformed them into animal like creatures. The biggest emerald was given to the leader of the tribe that took on the responsibility of guarding the stones.  
  
Shego (slapping the doc on the back.): Well, I never knew you were such an archeologist, Doc.  
  
Drakken (getting up, rubbing his back.): Well, Shego, in this business you have to be ready for anything.  
  
Drakken walked on, Shego followed him. Drakken steps on a tile, the tile sinks into the ground, it was a booby trap. Suddenly, the ground began to Shake. A spear shoot out of the wall nearly missing the Doc in the process.  
  
Drakken (wiping his forehead.): Phew! That was close.  
  
Shego (walking past him, angry.): Yeah, try being careful next time, ok, Mr. Lipsky!  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego as she walked along.): I told you never to call me that again!!  
  
Shego ignored him. She just kept on walking. Watching where she stepped. She didn't want to do like Drakken and spring a trap. Drakken follows her slouching. Grumbling about something. They reach the inner sanctum where the Archeologists were. Drakken and Shego watched as the two were examining the tablets. Careful not to lift them from the alter.  
  
Archeologist 1: (holding a magnifying glass over the stone tablets.): Look at these ancient tablets! They depict the battle that raged on 5,000 years ago.  
  
Archeologist 2: Remarkable, simply remarkable. We must take pictures of these to study later.  
  
Before they could do that, Shego jumped in the room. Hands flaring  
  
Shego: (fighting stande, hands lighting up.): I'll be taking those tablets if you don't mind.  
  
Archeologist 1 (pointing to Shego): Who the hell are you?  
  
Shego does a flip over their heads, she lands on her feet in front of the alter, she puts her hands around the archeologist's necks and snaps them in half. Drakken comes in the chamber also.  
  
Drakken (looking at the men on the floor.): Good job, Shego.  
  
Shego (imitating Kim in a mocking way.): No big.  
  
Drakken (going to the alter and putting his hands over the tablets.): Finally, with these tablets, I'll find the most powerful jewel known to man!!  
  
Shego (looking around the chamber and putting her arms around her self.): Could you please hurry up? This place gives me the creeps.  
  
Drakken picks up the tablets from the alter smiling evilly as he did this. After he took them off, the alter began to sink in the ground, the whole temple began to tremble. Suddenly, a giant boulder appeared, Drakken and Shego looked in horros as the Boulder got closer and closer. Before either of them said anything, they ran like hell, the boulder kept on coming.  
  
Shego (while running away from the boulder.): IF WE GET AWAY, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE WE GET BACK HOME!!!!  
  
Drakken (running as fast as possible.): Less talking, more running.  
  
They finally came to the opening of the temple, they jumped out of the temple just as the boulder got stuck in the door way. They fall on their butts. Shego's hair was pretty messed up, she touches her fore head.  
  
Shego: (getting up and lighting her hands.)I meant what I said before, I am going to kill you!  
  
Drakken (walking backwards as she was coming closer.): Wait-wait, Shego. You can't kill me yet! We still have to find Chaos!!  
  
Shego (turning off her claws.): Fine! But as soon as we find him and Kim defeats us, I will make you pay.  
  
Drakken (looking at the tablets, studying them.): Hmmm, it says here that the temple of the giant emerald is located some where in another part of the South America. We have to find it.  
  
Shego (looking around): Well, we're already here. How hard could it be to find it?  
  
A/n: Wow!! So far this story is good, (I hope -_-) well, Drakken has the tablets, what will he do? Will he find the mystic temple with the master emerald? What surprises await him? How many of you already know who will be guarding the emerald? All this and more in the next exciting chapter of: Kim Adventure!!!! 


	3. the guardian of the emerald

Kim Adventure  
  
Part 3: "The guardian of the emerald."  
  
Drakken and Shego were riding in the flying disk thing. Hovering over the forest. Drakken was busy trying to decipher the drawings on the stone tablets. Shego just stared ahead of her, not looking at Drakken what so ever. Still pissed at him for acting the way that he's been acting since he found this stupid legend about the Chaos monster.  
  
Shego (turning to face Drakken.): So, blue boy, did you find anything useful?  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego while holding the tablets.): As a matter of fact- No I didn't. Not yet! But I will!  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes.): What ever, Doc.  
  
Drakken goes back to studying the stone tablets. He was so close to that emerald that he almost tasted victory over the annoying cheer leader. God, she was so annoying. She thought she was all that and a bag of chips, but she's NOT!  
  
Drakken (happy smile on his face.): Shego, I think I've found something!  
  
Shego (not looking at him, still driving the flying disk thing.): Finally, I was getting bored.  
  
Drakken (pointing to the tablets.): According to this, the emerald was placed in the muetn temple called the temple of the sun. they placed the Echidna guardian to watch over the emerald for fear that mortals would try to steal it away. Now though, the guardian has to be dead. It was over 5,00 years ago that this happened. So the emerald is ours for the taking.  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes.): I sure hope he's dead. It would be pretty hard defeating a 5,000 year old creature.  
  
Drakken (looking down at the rain forest.): The temple should be down there some where. The map says that it's where the sun shines over the eye of the forest.  
  
And then, they see it. It was a big hole in the middle of trees. It looked like an eye at this altitude. Shego sets it down on the ground. Drakken and Shego got out of it. Drakken looks around. He looks at the stone tablets. Looks at the temple, then looks back at the temple.  
  
Drakken (pointing at the temple and looking at Shego.): Yup, this is it. Let's go  
  
Drakken was walking towards the entrance, but Shego pulls him back.  
  
Shego (pulling doc D back.): Oh no you don't. I'm not going in there with you again. Last time I went in with you, you nearly got me killed with the giant bolder.  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego with a mad look.): Well, it wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know that the tablets were booby trapped?  
  
Shego (slaps her head.): Ugh, don't you watch any old INDIANA JONES movies? The temples are always booby trapped.  
  
Drakken (infuriating.): How can I have time to watch old INDIANA JONES movies when I'm so damn busy trying to destroy Kim Possible?!  
  
Shego (walking ahead of him.): It's not my problem. Look, if you come in with me, something may happen to you. I don't want to be responsible for your death, or you getting injured.  
  
Drakken (a bit taken back by those words.): But, with out me, how will you be able to read the drawing on the walks?  
  
Shego (turning around and giving Dr. D a smile.): eh, I'll manage.  
  
Drakken (gives Shego a head set.): Here, this'll help us stay in constant contact. Should you need me for anything, I'll be outside.  
  
Shego (taking it and putting it on her ears.): Thanks, Doc.  
  
Shego goes inside the temple. Drakken watches with a worried look on his face.  
  
Drakken (calling out to Shego even though she was already in the temple.): Be careful, Shego.  
  
As Shego walked in, made sure that she didn't step on any tiles that might reveal a trap or some other Indianan Jones reference like the giant boulder. As she walked, she looked at the drawings on the walks, mesmerized by the skill that they were made. Suddenly, Shego stops. There was a gap in the road. She looked down the gap. She finds a rock near by and throws it in the gap.  
  
Shego (listing for the rock to hit buttom, when it didn't, she stopped listening.): Wow, that's a hell of a long way down.  
  
She steps back, breathes in, then takes a run, she jumps, does a back flip and lands on the other side flawlessly. She continues on ward.  
  
Shego (taking into the head set.): Dr. D, I've found something that appears to be a chamber of some sorts.  
  
Drakken (over the head set.): What do you see, Shego?  
  
Shego (looking around the chamber.): I see an alter with a statue of an echidna holding a huge emerald on his back. There's some strange drawings on the walls.  
  
Drakken (over the head set.): What kind of drawings?  
  
Shego (looking closely at the walls.): it shows a temple, with the image of an echidna holding the emerald on it's back. There's another shrine right below it. This one has the emerald inside a shrine. It seems that an echidna with spiked knuckles is guarding the shrine from any one who tries to steal it.  
  
There was silence on the other end as Shego looked around the room, a few minutes later, Drakken came on again.  
  
Drakken (still from the head set.): Shego, do you see that statue of the echidna holding the emerald on it's back?  
  
Shego (approaching the statue.): Yes, I see it.  
  
Drakken: Lift the echidna statue, once you do that, a wall in front of you should open. After it opens, go inside and head down under ground. That emerald is down there some where.  
  
Shego lifts the statue, the wall opens just as Drakken had said. She goes inside the door. She walks, looking around. She puts her arms around her self. She was a bit scared and creeped out by this place. She walks on looking around.  
  
Shego (stopping at a light of stairs.): Dr. D, there's a flight of stairs here. Should I go down?  
  
Drakken (over the head set.): According to the tablets, the shrine is under ground. Just be careful of the guardian guarding the emerald.  
  
Shego (starting to walk down the stairs.): I thought the guardian died after a certain amount of time.  
  
Drakken (over the head phone.): He might of died. But I've read the tablets and they said that the guardians had immortality by being exposed to the energies of the emeralds for so long.  
  
Shego continued to walk down the stairs. She reaches the last step. There is another hall way. She goes down the hall. And then, she sees it, the Shrine of the master emerald. It was the biggest gem ever. The emerald stood atop a flight of stairs. 7 alters formed a simi circle around the gem. Shego was about to walk up the steps when suddenly, a fist sends her across the room. She lands on her butt.  
  
Shego (rubbing her head.): Ow! That hurt. Who the fuck did-  
  
Shego couldn't finish her sentence. Before her stood a creature that would only appear in a kid's comic book. He was certainly an animal. He had purple eyes, long, red dread locks. A white circle around his neck. His fists had spikes on them.  
  
Strange animal (looking down on Shego with an angry look.): Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Shego (looking up at the creature with dis-belief.): You're still alive?! After 5,000 years, you're still alive?!  
  
Strange creature (looking at his hands, flexing.): Yeah, I wonder that my self. I guess being exposed to the energies of the master emerald has made me immortal.  
  
Shego (getting up, evil smile on her face as she lights up her hands.): Well, sorry, but I have to take that emerald from you.  
  
Shego jumps over the strange creature and runs for the shrine. The creature follows her to the stairs and puts him self in front of them. He punches her in the chest, sending her flying in the air. Shego once again lands on her butt.  
  
Shego (rubbing her butt, talking in the micro phone.): Ugh, Dr. D, that stupid guardian exists. And he's pretty damn strong.  
  
Drakken (over the micro head set.): Hang on, Shego, I'll be right there.  
  
Strange creature (fighting stance, prepared for Shego's next attack.): Fight me if you want to die. I am Knuckles, guardian of the master emerald.  
  
Shego (jumping to her feet, hands lit up.): Well. Knuckles, I need that jewel. I do so love jewelry.  
  
Knuckles (jumping in the air.): You'll have to take it from me!!!  
  
Knuckles lands on Shego knocking her on the ground. They roll around. They stop, Knuckles is on top of ShegoShego is holding his arms so that the echidna couldn't throw a punch at her. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. Knucles looked up at the veiling. A drill appears from the ceiling. Drakken appears in the flying disk thing. He flies over to the emerald. Extracting a metal claw that would pick the giant gem off it's alter.  
  
Knuckles (running to stop Drakken.): Oh no you don't, scum bag.  
  
Knuckles jumps on top of the flying disk. Tilting it to the side.  
  
Drakken (trying not to fall out.): Shego!! Would you please help me with this problem?!  
  
Shego (jumping in the air, hitting knuckles on the head, making him fall. Gets in the disc again.): Come om, get the emerald! Before that pasin in the ass wakes up again.  
  
Drakken takes the master emerald. They leave through the hole that Drakken just made. Once they were out, they headed for home.  
  
Drakken (Evil smile on his face, laughing.): Ha! Phase one is complete! Now, let's get back to the lair, we need to get chaos out of the emerald.  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes, crossing her arms.): Whoopee.  
  
A/n: I got a very flamy review for chapter 2. this person didn't like my way of writing or my story line. Well, I'm not sure how many of you agree, but just let me know what you think, k? 


	4. reviving the great beastChaos 0

Kim Adventure.  
  
Part 4: Reviving the great beast...chaos 0  
  
Having gotten the master emerald from the temple, Shego and Drakken headed back to their lair. Once there, Drakken put the emerald on an alter that he designed and built. Shego and Drakken stood in front of it. Admiring it's giant size.  
  
Shego (one hand on hip, pointing to the emerald.): So how exactly do you plan on cracking this green egg?  
  
Drakken (hammer in his hand.): I plan on using this hammer to crack it open.  
  
Shego (walking to a cabinet and takes out some goggles.): Just let me wear these in case of flying debris.  
  
Drakken (getting in Shego's face, with an annoyed look.): You're being sarcastic, aren't you?  
  
Shego (pinches his cheek.): You bet, blue boy.  
  
Drakken gets a ladder, he goes on top of it. Raises the hammer over his head and slams it down on the emerald, making a very loud noise. The hammer vibrates making Drakken vibrate also. After the vibration stops, Drakken picks up the hammer and it disintegrates into little pieces.  
  
Shego (on the floor laughing her ass off.): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, your killing me, Drakkie.  
  
Drakken (jumping off the emerald.): That can be arranged.  
  
Shego (pretending to be scared.): Oh, please don't hurt me, drakkie, you are soooo strong.  
  
Drakken (ignoring Shego): We must release the beast!!!  
  
Thus, Drakken tried everything to unleash the mighty power of chaos. He tried to use a giant drill on it, but the drill didn't work. The drill just smashed to pieces. Drakken tried focusing a huge laser blast on it, but that ended in failure. The laser bumped from the emerald and burned Drakken to a crisp.  
  
Shego (rolling around on the floor laughing her ass off.): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, damn that is too funny!!  
  
Drakken (whispering under his breath.): Annoying runt  
  
All the Female readers gasp  
  
Drakken (looking above him, making sure Shego doesn't hear.): I said runt, not the other thing.  
  
Shego (stops laughing, gets back on her feet.): Uh, Doc, who the hell are you talking to?  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego angrly.): No one. Geez, how's an evil genius suppose to use the ancient might of a water god if the stupid stone wont burst open?!  
  
Drakken kicks the emerald. Crosses his arms and looks the other way. Suddenly, huge energy bursts emitted from the emerald, Drakken looks around, suddenly realizing that it was too bright, he shields his eyes. The emerald begins to shake and rattle. It bursts, sending shards all over the place, all of which shot out into the sky, dispersing all over the place, going into different directions. Drakken moved his hands from his eyes. He looked and saw a creature of pure water, Drakken didn't notice the little light going out of the emerald. It shoots into the sky and disappears.  
  
Drakken (examining Chaos from head to foot): Hmm, something's wrong. Chaos shouldn't be this small and puny.  
  
Shego (walking over to the stone tables that were on top of a table.): Maybe the answer is in the tablets.  
  
Drakken (walking up to the stone tablets.):Let me see that! Hmm, it says here that I need the 7 stones to unleash Chaos' true power.  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes.): Oh, no, not another trip to the rain forest.  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego in the face.): Do you have a problem with that, missy?  
  
Shego (pretending.): Why, Drakken, of course not. I would never have a problem with such a big, strong man such as your self.  
  
Drakken (half eye brow raised.): you're being sarcastic, aren't you?  
  
Shego (nodding.): Yup.  
  
Drakken (walking off mad.): Let's just go!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I needed time to think things through. Also I'm working on a KP comic book. I'll have it up with my web site in a few months 


	5. A meeting of chaos

Kim Adventure.  
  
Part 5: A meeting of chaos  
  
Kim, Ron, and Rufus were in beuno Nacho eating nacos and burritos. Ron as usual was eating like a messy pig. Kim looked on in disgust.  
  
Kim (looking a bit disgusted.): Ron, how could you eat that way?  
  
Ron (finishing off a plate of burritos, wipes his mouth with his sleeve and burps.): Hey, I can't help it if this is the way I eat.  
  
Kim (getting up and throwing her plate tray away.): And you wonder why none of your crushes like you.  
  
Ron (throwing his tray away also.): Hey! That's unfair  
  
Kim (walking out of the door.): Too bad, Ron. Ron (walking out also, arms crossed.): Damn.  
Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeps.  
  
Kim (taking it out of her pocket.(: What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade (typing fast on his key board.): You got a call from a woman called Amy Rose, here's a picture.  
  
Wade shows Kim a picture of a beautiful woman with pink hair. She had a priceless gem stone around her neck. It was a pink emerald. She was wearing a nice red dress. She had gloves on also and red boots.  
  
Ron (drooling.) Wow, she is hot!!  
  
Kim (disgusted.): RON!!!  
  
Wade (Clearing his throat.): Ahem, well if you two are done...She needs your help guarding the gem stone. She fears that someone might try to steal it.  
  
Kim (rubbing her chin.): I've never heard of this Amy Rose woman. Seems strange to me.  
  
Wade (sipping his drink): Well, I got you a ride. His name is Miles prowler.  
  
Kim (Raising an eye brow.): Miles Prowler? Where am I going to?  
  
Wade (looking at his map.): Station square.  
  
Kim and Ron go out side to see a biplane parked outside of Bueno Nacho. The pilot looked about 16 or 15 Kim wasn't sure.  
  
Miles (saluting Kim): Hello, Ms. Possible, glad to be of service to you.  
  
Kim (getting in the back sweat.): Thanks for taking up to where ever we are going .  
  
Ron has to try to fit in the seat also.  
  
Miles (putting his goggles on.) Buckle up.  
  
And with that, they were off.  
  
Drakken and Shego took Chaos in the flying disk thing. They had to put him in a containment chamber because of the fact that he was water. They were flying over the rain forest. Drakken was reading the tablets, making sure that he could decipher the drawings correctly. As they flew over the forest. They spot the temple that they had stolen the master emerald from.  
  
Drakken (pointing to that temple.) Set us down there will you? I need to check out some drawing in the temple where we got that giant Easter egg.  
  
Shego sets it down by the temple. Drakken gets out of the flying disk. He makes his way to the steps and climbs up very slowly. Once he gets to the top, he goes inside. He studies the drawing inside carefully.  
  
Drakken (looking at the drawings carefully.): Hmmm, this doesn't seem to tell me anything about where to find the emeralds.  
  
Shego (sarcastically): Why don't you look for them on Google? Haha  
  
Drakken (snapping his fingers.): That's a great idea-wait your being sarcastic aren't you?  
  
Shego (nodding.)  
  
Drakken (takes out his lab top.): Can't hurt to try.  
  
Drakken typed Chaos Emeralds in the search bar on He clicked on something that caught his attention. He clicks on it. A picture of a pink haired woman appeared with a description of who she was. Drakken saw the emerald around her neck and smiled.  
  
Drakken (holding the lab top high above his head.): Yes!!! I've found something of great importance  
  
Shego (Sigh):: I've got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Shego looked at Chaos floating in the container. Kim and Ron arrive at station square. Miles lands the plan down and bids them far well.  
  
Kim and Ron took a limo to Amy Rose's mansion. She meets them at the door.  
  
Amy Rose (giving Kim a big hug.): O thank goodness you've come, Kim Possible! I trust miles took good care of you?  
  
Ron (looking up at the sky to see Miles' biplane fly over head.): You know him?  
  
Amy Rose (laughing.): Know him? Why he's my brother-adopted you know.  
  
Kim ( serious.): Miss Rose, what is it that you need our help with exactly?  
  
Amy Rose (walking in side.): Come with me.  
  
Kim and Ron follow her to a set of double doors. The doors had a hand pad where Amy's hand would go. She puts her hand on it and the door opens. Kim and Ron are amazed to see all gem stones of high value and especially the pink emerald.  
  
Amy (taking the emerald into her hands.): I have reason to believe that someone plans on stealing this gem stone. The money they would get from this is simply too much for any one to spend in their life times.  
  
Kim (looking the gem over.): So you need me to keep guard in this room?  
  
Amy Rose (chuckling.) No, of course not. Someone such as your self deserves better. I will give you a room and you can sleep in it. How about my room? Surely the robs might suspect that the emerald is in my room and try to steal it.  
  
Kim (looking around.): Well this place sure is beautiful. We'll see what we can do, Miss Rose.  
  
Amy Rose (Taking the Gem as she walks out the door.): Follow me, Ms. Possible.  
  
Ron and Kim follow her Ron looks around amazed at all the beautiful things. Kim looks around very cautious. They arrive at a double door. The doors opened to reveal a beautiful bed room in pink.  
  
Kim (mouth opened wide): Wow!  
  
Ron (mouth opened also.): I second that.  
  
Amy Rose (putting the Gem in a container in the room.): Come, let's go have some dinner. I'm sure you and your friend are hungry.  
  
Ron (putting his stomach.): You know it.  
  
They have dinner. Kim sleeps in Amy Rose's room protecting the emerald. Ron sleeps on the couch in the room, ready to assist Kim as needed.  
  
Shego piloted the flying Disk while Drakken kept looking at the Container holding chaos.  
  
Drakken : You know, I think this is the best idea I've ever had, Shego.  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes.): Yea right. That's what you said about the Bebe robots and look at what happened. They turned against you.  
  
Drakken: A miner set back, Shego. This plan will not fail! I guarantee you.  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes.): What ever.  
  
Drakken finds the mansion where the energy signature was coming from.  
  
Drakken (pointing to a pink mansion.) There it is. Land this craft.  
  
Shego (saluting sarcastically.): Aye aye captain!  
  
Drakken (growls)  
  
Shego sets down the flying disk.  
  
Shego (jumping out of the disk and going up to the window.): You wait ther. I'll be back faster then you can say Kim-  
  
A flying kick knocks Shego down to the ground.  
  
Kim (finishing the sentence for her.): Kim Possible.  
  
Shego (getting up, Pissed as hell.): You little bitch!!  
  
Shego begins to attack Kim Possible. Drakken makes his move and moves through them like a cat. He doesn't make a sound. He makes a dash to the Room where the energy signature was coming from. He gets up there, finds the emerald and takes it.  
  
Drakken (looking the gem over.): He, hehe!!! Looks so damn beautiful.  
  
Just then Ron wakes up, Drakken notices him and doesn't make a sound. Ron goes to the bathroom, flushes the toilet then goes back to sleep.  
  
Drakken (wiping his fore head.) Phew  
  
Ron (startled.): Huh? What? What happened?  
  
Ron looks around and sees Drakken with the emerald in his hands. Drakken looks down at it then puts his hands behind his back and smiles. Suddenly, Kim comes crashing through the window shattering it. Shego comes flying in the room careful not to step on any glass.  
  
Shego (hands flaring with anger.): Get up, princess!! I want to cut your throat!!  
  
Amy Rose bursts through the door in her night gown.  
  
Amy rose : What in the hell is-  
  
Amy Rose gasps as she sees what is before her eyes. The emerald was in the hands of this blue skinned man while this pale looking woman was about to fight Kim Possible.  
  
Amy Rose (walking up to Drakken, putting a fist in his face.): Give me back my emerald!!!  
  
Drakken (running away.): Never! Come Shego we'll let chaos have some fun.  
  
Shego (turning off her flames.) Later Kimmie.  
  
Shego and Drakken jump onto the disk, Drakken unleashes Chaos and he takes form in the room on the upstairs floor.  
  
Amy Rose (scared.): O no, not again!  
  
Kim (looking at Amy rose questionly.): Huh?  
  
Amy Rose (beging to change): Oh no!! With out the emerald I'll turn back into my original form.  
  
Ron and Kim saw Amy Rose shrink and become this little pink hedgehog.  
  
Kim (wide eyes.): What the hell?  
  
Where once the tall woman stood, there now stood this little pink hedgehog. The night gown too big to fit her.  
  
Ron (screaming.) Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Ron jumps in Kim's arms. Kim looks at him, annoyed, Ron smiles Kim let's go of Ron and he falls on the floor.  
  
Kim (going over Amy rose): This....is...very strange.  
  
Amy Rose (looking down at her self): Ahhh, (covering her self.) Morisie!!!  
  
A butler type person comes in.  
  
Morisie (eyes closed, head up like a snobby guy.): Yes miss Rose?  
  
Amy Rose (screaming loudly.): GET ME MY NORMAL CLOTHES NOW!!!!  
  
Morisies opens his eyes, notices Amy's hedgehog form and shrieks like a little girl. He runs away.  
  
Amy Rose (sighing.): It's so damn hard to find good help these days.  
  
Chaos Begins to attack Kim turning it self into my giant wave, covering Kim inside it. Trying to drown Kim in its watery form, Ron tried to attack it with a chair but it went right through and hit Kim in the head. Ron smiles nervously. Kim struggled to escape the watery vortex. Suddenly, a blue streak passed by and Chaos dispersed into a puddle then reformed into his self again.  
  
Kim (looking around): What the hell was that?  
  
Amy Rose (dreamy look in her eyes.): Oh it's Sonic!!!!  
  
Ron (eye brow raised): Sonic?  
  
This blue hedgehog appeared in front of Kim eyes determined to stop Chaos.  
  
Sonic (Looking back at Kim and smiling.): Let me handle this. (turning to chaos.) I don't know how you got out, but I won't allow you to destroy this world like last time.  
  
Kim (eye brow raised.): Huh?  
  
Sonic (turning to Amy.): I assume the emerald got stolen?  
  
Amy Rose (looking down sadly.): Yes, sorry Sonic.  
  
Sonic patting Amy's head.): Heh, it's ok We'll get them back.  
  
Chaos shots a water arm at Sonic and Amy Rose, Sonic barely dodges it. Amy is barely able to get away.  
  
Sonic (growling): Damn!! Come on, you freak!! Follow me.  
  
Sonic leaps out of the window, Chaos follows Kim looks out the window and sees them head for city hall. Drakken was on his way some where else.  
  
Ron (coming up next to Kim.): Should we go after Drakken or go help that sonic guy?  
  
Kim (looking at Amy Rose.): You stay with her, it could get dangerous here. Watch out for her ok?  
  
Ron looks at Amy rose who smiles nervously and waves.  
  
Ron (sigh): Ok, KP, I'll stay here.  
  
Kim jumps out of the window and runs to find Sonic. She spots him and chaos in front of city hall. Sonic is jumping on it, turning it into a puddle. Chaos turns back into himself. After about two hits, Chaos goes on top of a flag pole and sonic knocks him down. Chaos turns into a puddle and heads into a guts.  
  
Sonic (running after it.): Come on, you big drip, where ya goin'?  
  
Kim (coming up behind Sonic.): Uh, hello. Mr. Hedgehog.  
  
Sonic doesn't even look back at Kim, He just stands there looking at the gutter.  
  
Sonic (looking up at the sky.): I really hoped the world wouldn't have to suffer through this again.  
  
Sonic jumps on top of the city hall building and is gone in a cloud of dust.  
  
Kim (coughing do to the dust.): This is getting ver strange and very weird.  
  
Kim returns to where Ron and Amy are. When she enters they are playing a game of checkers.  
  
Ron (moving a piece on the board.): Ha, King me.  
  
Kim (picking him up.): Ron, come on, this isn't the time to play games. We have to find Drakken and that water monster of his.  
  
Amy Rose (innocent eyes.): Uh, can I come along?  
  
Kim (looking at Amy with a weird look.): Uh, sure. I guess.  
  
Wade beeps in.  
  
Kim (turning on the Kimmunicator.):What's the sitch, wade?  
  
Wade (typing furiously on his computer.): You got a call from a guy calling himself Knuckles. He sent us a video. There's only one problem.  
  
Kim (eye brow raised.): And that would be?  
  
Wade (sipping from a cup.): He's covered in darkness. No way to tell if that's really him.  
  
Kim (sighing.): Ok, patch it through.  
  
Wade (typing fast.): Here you go.  
  
The screen turns black. Two eyes appear on the screen. They seem to be menacing  
  
Stranger: Kim Possible, I require your help. Some one has stolen a precious gem stone from a sacred temple In the rain forest. I need you to help me. Meet me in the mystic ruins in an hour, don't be late.  
  
The screen turns black and Wade re-appears.  
  
Kim (looking interested.): Hmmm, looks like we have a mystery on our hands  
  
Wade (a worried expression on his face.): Just be careful when you meet him. I sense something' not right about this Knuckles guy.  
  
Wade disconnects.  
  
End of part 5 


End file.
